


Star-crossed souls, part 1: Sunset

by LiberumColumba



Series: Stars Wars: star-crossed souls [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sad Ending, The Force, Unplanned Pregnancy, finnrose - Freeform, several times
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberumColumba/pseuds/LiberumColumba
Summary: La guerre a commencée dans la galaxie, après la bataille de Crait, les deux camps sont plus déterminés que jamais à vaincre ce pour quoi ils se battent.Le premier ordre doit se remettre de la mort de Snoke et de l'arrivée du Suprême Leader Kylo ren à sa tête, un dirigeant qui ne fait pas l'unanimité et ne convint pas le général Hux, jaloux à en mourir.De leur côté, les résistants doivent reprendre depuis le début, sans rien, ils ne leur reste que l'espoir, incarné entre autre par la jeune Rey.Et au milieu de ça, persiste cet étrange lien qui ne rendra la tâche facile ni au nouveau Suprême Leader ni à la future Jedi.Le combat vers la liberté sera rude, et pendant un an, nos héros devront faire face à de grandes épreuves, de tristes surprises. Certains connaîtront l'amour, d'autres l'abandon, parfois les deux. Une année éprouvante qui les mènera vers l'empereur Palpatine et l'instauration du dernier ordre.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Stars Wars: star-crossed souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, je me permets de laisser ici un petit disclaimer. Cette fanfiction fait office de prequel à TROS et à ma Fanfiction: Star Wars legacy's rebirth, déjà achevée et disponible en ligne.  
> Libre à vous de lire ces histoires dans l'ordre que vous souhaitez, cependant, si vous avez déjà lu Legacy's rebirth ou que vous souhaitez la lire en premier, sachez que vous connaîtrez en avance la plupart des événements qui auront lieux dans cette fic.  
> Bonne lecture!

La porte s'ouvrît dans un léger panache de fumée, ce fut frappant cette différence qu'il y avait entre l'air reconditionné du Faucon Millenium et celui de l'atmosphère d'Ajan Kloss.  
Rey fut l'une des premières à descendre, humant cet air légèrement humide et les senteurs tropicales qui l'accompagnait. Les quelques résistants qui sortaient du vieux cargo se plaignaient déjà de la chaleur, la densité de la végétation et de l'humidité, Rey était l'une des rares à apprécier leur nouvelle maison, elle pensait avoir tout vu sur Takodana, mais il existait des planètes encore plus vertes visiblement.  
Enfin, la résistance pouvait fouler la terre ferme après deux longues semaines de vadrouille pour échapper au premier ordre, deux semaines depuis leur combat sur Crait, et les voilà repartis de zéro.  
Un autre énorme vaisseau se posa quelques instants plus tard, dégageant dans un souffle les arbres autour de lui.  
Un vieille homme, boiteux, sortit de ce dernier accourant vers Poe.  
«-Et voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait, il y a encore un vieil A-wing dans le hangar et quelques kit médicaux. Fit l'Homme.  
-C'est énorme, pour nous, merci infiniment.   
Poe plaça sa main sur l'épaule du vieillard, ce dernier sembla prit d'une vague d'émotions lorsqu'il vit la générale Organa approcher.  
-Nous espérons que la force sera avec vous, pour toujours, vous le méritez après tout ce que vous venez de nous léguer.  
-C'est un honneur pour moi, Princesse.»  
Ce vieille Homme, bien qu'étant un parfait inconnu, prouvait une chose aux résistants encore présents ici: que leur cause qui semblait perdue en ces heures avait encore le don de rallier le cœur des habitants de cette galaxie. Le vieillard les avait accompagnés jusque sur Ajan Kloss pour les y mettre en sécurité, leur laissant le dernier corvette qui lui restait dans l'immense hangar dans lequel il travaillait, durant l'âge d'or de la nouvelle république. C'était touchant de le voir ainsi dévoué, et même si ils ne l'avaient pas côtoyé longtemps, les résistants eurent un pincement au cœur en le voyant repartir dans un pauvre petit A-wing.

Après son départ, ils ne perdirent pas de temps, la résistance avait une galaxie à sauver. Poe ordonna avec vivacité:  
«Essayez de couvrir un maximum le camp, on ne doit pas être visible de la surface! Il reste des toiles de tentes et de quoi faire des abris si vous ne trouvez pas de place dans les quartiers du vaisseau.»  
Dameron donna la consigne et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tous, Rey y compris mirent la main à la pâte, seul Finn était resté quelques temps dans le faucon avec Chewie.  
Lorsqu'il en sortît, l'ex-stormtrooper soutenait Rose qui s'appuyait douloureusement sur sa béquille de fortune. Chewie était juste derrière, veillant à ce qu'elle ne bascule pas en arrière. En deux semaines, son état s'était considérablement amélioré il fallait l'avouer, au moins elle était éveillée et pouvait marcher un peu, mais la jeune femme restait couverte de cicatrices, de bleus et prise de vertiges dès qu'elle restait trop longtemps debout, c'était douloureux à voir pour Finn, qui pensait toujours qu'elle aurait mieux fait de le laisser mourir que de ce mettre dans un tel état de souffrance.  
«-Finn! Appela Larma d'Acy. Venez par là, on va l'allonger dans l'une des chambres du vaisseau.   
Finn acquiesça sans broncher, léguant Rose à Larma et une poignée d'autres, il fallait qu'il aille les aider lui aussi.  
-Finn? Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mètre que Rose l'appela, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît? Le supplia-t-elle.  
-Rose... désolé mais je dois les aider, j'arrive dès que possible.»   
La blessée souria légèrement, le pauvre Finn comprenait sa détresse, il était devenu au fil de sa guérison la personne dont elle avait le plus confiance, mais lui avait tous ses bras et toute sa force, il devait aider d'abord.

L'atmosphère n'était pas la même, loin d'Ajan Kloss, sur Alzok III, la planète de glace, l'ambiance était maussade et transpirait de haine, comme n'importe quelle base du premier ordre.   
Cette planète était idéale, les vieilles mines et les bases impériales abandonnées offraient des ressources sans limites, avec autant de déserts de neige il était facile d'y poser un destroyer.  
Aujourd'hui, toutes les troupes du premier ordre étaient réunies, parfaitement en rang, pour accueillir leur nouveau suprême leader, ayant traîné le général Hux et quelques autres pendants deux semaines à la recherche de la résistance.  
Les appareils se posèrent devant la foule impassible, certains semblaient plus ravis que d'autre, en majorité, très enclins à voir cet effronté prendre la tête de l'ordre. Kylo Ren était déjà en marche vers la ligne de généraux et d'officiers qui l'attendaient, et il paraissait déjà, de très mauvaise humeur. Hux n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme, derrière Kylo, il semblait ruminer, des cernes interminables sous ses yeux, ça commençait bien.  
«-Suprême Leader! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Fit la générale Sloane, la doyenne et responsable de la base en quelque sorte, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur des accès de colère du jeune Suprême Leader.  
-Nous fêterons nos retrouvailles plus tard, je veux une réunion des généraux, tout de suite! Son impulsivité ne se fit pas prier, Kylo Ren laissa la vieille femme quelques instants sans voix.  
-Bien sûr Suprême Leader.» Conclua-t-elle.  
Hux ne put même pas saluer proprement toutes ses troupes, qui se remettaient en rang derrière Ren, c'était affligeant de voir un tel manque de politesse, mais cela n'empêcha pas le rouquin de faire un effort et de passer voir quelques capitaines, généreux et autres, cela ne lui coûtait rien de faire bonne figure.

Le général s'arrêta et prit son temps devant une personne en particulier, affichant un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
«-Capitaine Demali. La femme face à lui se pencha, souriante elle aussi, Hux pouvait en être ravi, c'était l'une des seules personnes qui l'appréciait.  
-Enchantée de vous revoir, Armitage. Répondit la jeune femme, de sa voix sensuelle et suave.  
-Et moi donc.»   
Enfin ils se mirent à suivre les autres, restant côte à côte. Selemn Demali de son nom était capitaine de la section d'espionnage du premier ordre, elle s'était montrée brillante sous les ordres de Snoke, ce qui lui a valu son grade. C'était une grande femme, toujours droite, ses cheveux roux réunis en un chignon parfait, elle était toujours impeccable sur elle et avait des yeux bleus qui vous donnaient l'impression d'être transpercé dès lors qu'elle posait son regard sur vous.  
«-Votre voyage avec notre nouveau Suprême Leader n'a pas été trop long? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Interminable. La réflexion du général la fit pouffer de rire un instant.  
-Je comprends Armitage, on n'aurait pas plus mal tomber, soyons honnête.  
-Chère Selemn, je suis d'accord, mais soyez sûre d'une chose, avec un tempérament pareil, il ne tiendra pas longtemps ici.» Hux paraissait particulièrement sincère.  
Les deux roux partagèrent un sourire complice avant de plonger dans le silence, entrant dans la grande base sombre et animée par le bruit des Troopers qui couraient par là.

Lorsque Kylo Ren entra dans la grande salle de réunion, une table immense en son centre, la générale Sloane réussit tout de même à se frayer un chemin pour s'arrêter net face à lui.  
«-Suprême Leader, malgré l'urgence, n'oubliez pas qu'à l'occasion de votre investiture il nous faut votre liste de premières directives au plus vite. On entendait dans la voix de l'ancienne amirale de l'empire une pointe de stress, elle risquait gros en le soumettant à un ordre aussi simple soit il.  
-J'y veillerai. Répondit simplement Ren, maintenant, prenez place, tout de suite.»   
S'appuyant sur sa canne elle alla s'installer sur l'un des larges fauteuils, tout comme les autres, observants directement Kylo tourner nerveusement en rond dans la pièce. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Crait il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, une personne plutôt: Rey.

Sur Ajan Kloss, la jeune femme ignorait qu'en cet instant elle était à l'origine d'une réunion de crise sur Alzok III. Rey était bien trop occupée à se construire un petit nid douillet, espérant que ça l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil, pour une fois.  
«-Rey tu es sûre de vouloir t'installer ici? Il reste plein de place dans le vaisseau! Dit Finn en lui apportant des draps.  
-Non merci Finn.» Rey était lassée de le lui répéter, c'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'elle refusait sa demande.  
Le jeune Homme redescendit de l'arbre, laissant Rey installer l'immense drap blanc sur son "lit", un couchage où elle aurait de la place ceci dit, fait de branchages empilés les uns au dessus des autres, le drap enveloppé autour, même si cela semblait très précaire, il fallait avouer qu'il était moelleux, très confortable. Elle prit un moment pour regarder son petit antre, la jeune femme avait décidé de se retirer un peu plus loin dans la forêt, dans un arbre gigantesque tombé au sol créant une sorte de pièce naturelle où la seule issue fut comblée par des morceaux de taules et une vieille porte récupérée dans le vaisseau. Et puis ça sentait la sève, une petite odeur sucrée qui plaisait à Rey, qui se remit au travail.  
Elle installa une grande bassine, qui lui fera office de baignoire, derrière des lierres et une branche, lui donnant un peu plus d'intimité encore, puis elle relia d'immenses tuyaux à la réserve d'eau du vaisseau. Son cocon prenait doucement forme et Rey y mettait du cœur tandis que la nuit tombait sur Ajan Kloss.

Accroupie derrière sa tuyauterie de fortune, Rey sentit un long frisson la parcourir, cette sensation la paralysa, la coupa dans son élan. Par réflexe, la jeune femme se leva, se précipitant vers l'extérieur de sa cabane sans trop de raisons. Mais ce souffle d'énergie s'arrêta presque aussitôt, laissant la jeune Jedi confuse, le cœur battant à tout rompre, face à Poe qui vint naturellement vers elle.  
«-Tout va bien? Tu es sortie d'ici comme si tu avais vu un monstre? Demanda le pilote, l'air concerné par l'attitude inquiétante de Rey.  
-Oui... Oui! Elle se rattrapa, prenant une sorte de fausse assurance, tout va très bien, j'avais besoin d'air... je suis fatiguée.»  
Rey retourna dans sa cabane, se remettant au travail en tentant de balayer cette expérience désagréable et soudaine.

«-Suprême Leader? Kylo manqua de sursauter en entendant la voix d'un des généraux.  
-Quoi! Aboya-t-il  
-Vous vous êtes stoppé en plein milieu de votre phrase... que vouliez vous dire?»  
Kylo Ren ne l'avait même pas remarqué, pendant un instant il fut hors du temps, mis en état second, flottant dans la force. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle il sentit ce même frisson le parcourir longuement.  
«-J'exige que la résistance devienne notre priorité, que nos unités soient réduites dans les systèmes occupés et affectés aux troupes de recherches actives... quant aux industries, transformez les en prison s'il le faut.   
-Bien entendu. Fit l'un des sous fifres, étonné, comme les autres, de la radicale décision qu'il venait de prendre après dix minutes de discussions, après en avoir passé dix autres à débattre du cas sensible de la pilleuse d'épaves.  
-Autre chose. Il leva le bras, laissant les généraux se rasseoir doucement. Envoyez un message sur Mortis et dites à mes chevaliers de nous rejoindre au plus vite.»

Cette réunion se termina sur un goût amer et les généraux se félicitaient intérieurement, non pas pour les décisions prises, mais parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était mort étouffé.  
Hux en était d'ailleurs le premier ravi, derrière son regard sombre et froid, celui qu'il lançait au Suprême Leader, de dos, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.  
«-Pas convaincu par ce premier entrevu? La voix taquine de Selemn s'éleva dans son dos. Hux répondit, sans se retourner.  
-Cet homme est fou.   
-Vous l'avez dit vous même, avec un tempérament pareil, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Elle arqua un sourcil, cet fois-ci le général se tourna vers la belle rousse, souriant légèrement.  
-Vous retenez vite les leçons Selemn.  
-Seulement celles venant de bons professeurs.»   
Puis la capitaine Demali disparût dans un claquement de cape, laissant le général Hux planté là, très satisfait de sa courte discussion avec elle, au moins, si mutinerie il devait y avoir, il savait qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux le suivra aveuglément.

La nuit avait fini par tomber sur Ajan Kloss, Rey et ses compagnons étaient réunis autour d'un feu et d'un petit repas, très simple mais qui changeait des rations avariées dont ils se nourrissaient depuis des semaines.  
Rose était aussi parmis eux, les yeux à moitié clos, prise de fatigue elle laissa tomber son gobelet au sol. Rey fut plus rapide que Finn et se pencha pour le lui rendre.  
«-Merci. Fit la jeune femme.  
-Je t'en prie.»  
Sa maladresse prouvait qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner se coucher et Finn l'accompagna. Même si les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient à peine, Rey se montrait très affectueuse envers la petite Rose, elle lui faisait énormément de peine et en même temps, elle témoignait de beaucoup de courage. Rey était convaincue que Rose était une très bonne personne et qui plus est, était persuadée qu'elle et Finn allaient très bien l'un avec l'autre. En se faisant ces réflexions dans sa tête, la pilleuse d'épave se surprit elle même à sourire... avant de laisser s'échapper un long bâillement, pour elle aussi, il était temps de dormir.

Le long du petit chemin menant vers son abri, Rey fut dans l'obligation de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois. Encore cette maudite sensation, ce frisson, même si cela parût plus furtif cette fois, moins désagréable et effrayant, c'était tout de même agaçant. Seule, Rey soupira, lança un juron, elle n'était pas dupe et savait très bien d'où provenait cette sensation: c'était Ren, leur connexion, visiblement toujours vivante après la mort de Snoke, "Malheureusement" pensa-t-elle.

De son côté Kylo Ren était dans un état semblable, assis sur l'immense sofa de ses quartiers privés, face à la baie vitrée, il regarda le plafond noir, comme le reste, en serrant la mâchoire. Pour lui, la force le maudissait, car elle l'exposait sans cesse à cette pilleuse d'épave qu'il espérait pouvoir oublier un jour, surtout après qu'elle l'ai abandonné sur le Supremacy. Mais ce frisson et cette sensation, au lieu de ça, ne faisait qu'accroître la chaleur et la passion dans son corps.  
Cela venait à peine de débuter et les voilà déjà pris d'assaut par la force comme des âmes maudites en tous points.


	2. Chapter 2

Les journées semblaient passer extrêmement vite pour la résistance, voilà déjà qu'ils entamaient leur troisième jour ici, pourtant, ils n'y faisaient rien, ils stagnaient.  
Rey avait pris l'initiative de partir s'entraîner aujourd'hui, pour faire quoi exactement, ça elle ne le savait pas, sans maître, sans sabre et avec comme seuls alliés des grimoires indéchiffrables, il était difficile de s'organiser un entraînement "Jedi".  
Cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de courir, grimper inlassablement aux arbres, mettant ses muscles à rude épreuve. Rey misait tout sur sa condition physique au point d'en avoir complètement oublié la force elle même, le lien qu'elle devait entretenir avec elle.

Leia avait tout de même réussi à se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre Rey, l'observant du coin de l'œil, elle la voyait frapper le même arbuste sans cesse, enchaînant les coups avec son bâton, ses poings, ses pieds, la sueur de Rey étincelait sous le soleil.  
«-Rey! La générale l'interrompit, prenant Rey de court qui sursauta avant de se retourner vers elle.  
-Générale Organa.  
-Je t'en prie Rey, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ça me vieillit. Plaisanta Leia qui se mit à avancer vers Rey.  
-Pardon... Leia.  
-Tu sais Rey, depuis que tu es ici tu ne cesses de m'impressionner. Toujours à t'entraîner, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais pour le peu que Luke m'ai enseigné, je pense que tu devrais avant tout t'ouvrir à la force, la découvrir, méditer. La réflexion de Leia faisait fortement réfléchir Rey, cela se voyait sur son visage, elle semblait perdue très loin dans ses pensées. La générale reprit:  
Je sais que ça n'est pas le plus drôle, moi même je préférais me battre plutôt que d'attendre assise en tailleur. Le maigre sourire de cette dernière s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Rey nier, la mâchoire serrée, cette fois, c'était la générale qui était fortement intriguée.  
-Ce n'est pas ça... dit Rey, avec une petit voix.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?   
-Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça, vous n'en avez pas besoin, je vous le jure. Rey n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler, Leia le compris, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lâchera l'affaire.  
-Bien, fit elle, mais sache, Rey, que si tu as quelque chose à me dire tu n'as pas à te retenir.»  
Elle était persuadée que la langue de Rey se déliera avec le temps. Alors Leia s'en alla, la laissant derrière elle, désormais curieuse et légèrement inquiète pour elle, peut-être que son escapade au près de Luke et à bord du Supremacy ne s'était vraiment pas déroulée comme prévu.  
Derrière, Rey souffla, fermant un instant les yeux, bien sûr qu'elle savait que la force en elle même avait un rôle énorme à jouer si elle comptait devenir une vraie Jedi, mais là maintenant, elle redoutait, redoutait de rouvrir le lien si particulier qu'elle entretenait avec Kylo Ren. Rey savait qu'à la moindre baisse d'attention il risquait d'apparaître face à elle, c'est pour ça que la jeune femme avait érigé un bouclier puissant autour d'elle, rendant son esprit impénétrable, presque condamné à elle même. Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

Sur Alzok III l'heure était aux retrouvailles entre Kylo et ses chevaliers. Ils attendaient, immobiles dans l'un des grands hangars, que leur maître arrive. Ce dernier pressait le pas, non loin d'ici, irradiant de sa haine habituelle, suivi de Hux comme d'habitude.  
Et lorsqu'il arriva sur la passerelle surplombant le hangar, Ren appela ses chevaliers de sa voix sombre et autoritaire.  
«-Chevaliers!  
-Maître. Ils répondirent à l'unisson, agenouillés pour le saluer. Cela faisait toujours plaisir à Kylo Ren, de pouvoir être dans une telle situation de force et de pouvoir brute.  
-Général Hux, accompagnez les dans leurs quartiers généraux, je les y rejoins dans quelques minutes.» Fit il sans quitter ses chevaliers des yeux.

Bien sûr, le rouquin s'exécuta, marchant en tête du groupe soit des six chevaliers. Tous demeuraient silencieux, arpentants les couloirs de l'immense base. Hux tentait désespérément de rester le plus calme possible, la tête haute, les mains dans le dos, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il détestait ce groupe de brutes, des sauvages aussi indisciplinés que leur Suprême Leader. Du temps où Snoke régnait en maître, il était ravi de les savoir exilés loin d'ici. La décision qu'avait pris Snoke avait été radicale mais efficace, cela évitait à Kylo de prendre la grosse tête, lui et sa secte de "chevaliers", tout ce qu'il faisait maintenant.  
L'escorte prit fin face à l'immense porte métallique qui se dressait à la fin d'un couloir sombre, Hux se retourna vers les chevaliers après l'avoir ouverte:  
«Vos quartiers généraux, des Droïdes sont à votre disposition en cas de besoin.» dit il avec nonchalance avant de disparaître dans un couloir adjacent.  
Les six hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce... vide. Juste sept sièges en son centre, une sorte d'étage donnant sur plusieurs appartements et un couloir qui devait mener à une salle d'entraînement. Même entre eux, ils ne parlaient pas, en tout cas pas pour l'instant, le temps de découvrir leur nouveau lieu de vie.  
Il y avait aussi un bar, rempli de toutes sortes d'alcools, Kuruk y était déjà à genoux, cherchant à boire.  
Ce fut aussi le premier à prendre la parole, ôtant son casque après s'être servi un verre.  
«-Je ne pensais pas revenir ici de sitôt! Fit l'homme aux cheveux blonds.  
-Moi non plus, je me demande à quoi va-t-on servir... reprit Cardo, qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.  
-Nous faisons acte de présence, rien de plus, je suppose, comme à chaque fois.» La voix féminine se cachant derrière le casque d'Ushar résonna, elle enleva son masque l'instant qui suivit, dévoilant le visage aux traits durs de la Chiss et de ses yeux rouges sangs. Son intervention mit les autres membres du groupe d'accord, ils ne répondirent rien, hochant la tête simplement. Ils connaissaient Kylo Ren bien mieux que toutes les personnes présentes sur cette planète et donc, connaissaient ses failles et ses problèmes pour appliquer son autorité, c'était évident pour eux d'être ici simplement pour faire peur, pour instaurer un climat de terreur.

«-Vous n'y êtes pas! Fit la voix de Kylo, penché au dessus de ses chevaliers.  
-Kylo, quel plaisir de te revoir, en chair et en os. Fit Kuruk, la bouteille de Whisky Corellien à la main. Un verre? Demanda ce dernier lorsque son maître descendit et passa derrière le petit bar.  
-Non merci.   
-Alors? Si ça n'est pas pour forcer le respect, que faisons nous là? Demanda Trudgen, lui aussi sans son masque, au final, ils les avaient tous retirés.  
-Je vais avoir besoin d'une garde rapprochée... marmonna Kylo.  
-Et c'est tout? Renchérit Cardo, lui et ses congénères n'étaient pas dupes et savaient qu'ils allaient avoir un bien plus grand rôle à jouer, cela se dépeignait sur l'attitude tendue du nouveau Suprême Leader, il n'était vraiment pas tranquille.  
-Non, étant les seuls personnes de confiances ici, vous devenez mes yeux, je veux que vous inspectiez et observiez les moindres dires des généraux, surtout du général Hux, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à une trahison.»  
Admettre cela lui faisait mal, en fait, cela revenait à admettre que malgré son titre de Suprême Leader, il ne contrôlait rien du tout et n'inspirait la confiance de personne. Le silence que cela engendra le força à se retourner vers ses chevaliers, tous dubitatifs.  
«-Si j'ai bien compris, tu souhaites avoir un ordre dans l'ordre. Fit la belle Ap'lek, se penchant sur son fauteuil.  
-Oui.»  
Le silence revint, long et pesant, il y avait encore une dernière tension qui pesait sur les épaules du jeune Suprême Leader, tension qui se libéra vite.  
«-Et je veux que vous m'éliminiez Hux! La plupart de ses compagnons levèrent les yeux au ciel, eux qui se demandaient combien de temps il allait tenir sans faire un caprice.  
-Kylo c'est impossible! Râla Vicrul, le vultien venant aux côtés de Ren chez qui la pression monta.  
-Tout est possible, je prends les décisions ici! Le voilà qui s'enflammait déjà. Mais Vicrul savait lui tenir tête.  
-Si nous le faisons disparaître tout le premier ordre saura que c'était ta décision, vous êtes comme chiens et chats et tous ici nous le savons, cela ne te mènera à rien sauf à ta chute.  
-Il a raison, reprit Trudgen, Hux est trop haut placé pour disparaître comme par magie sans éveiller un soupçon, il faudrait l'éloigner du pouvoir le plus discrètement possible.  
-Comment?  
-Choisis toi un mentor politique, un ancien général de l'empire qui ne servait qu'à te conseiller... sur le papier. Et au lieu de ça, tu lui donnes de plus en plus de pouvoir, jusqu'à réduire Hux à néant.» L'explication simple mais méthodique de Trudgen fit son chemin dans l'esprit impatient de Kylo, il hocha la tête, rassurant ses chevaliers qui évitaient un caprice pour le coup.  
«J'ai mon idée. Ajouta Ushar, tapis dans un coin de la pièce, Kylo se tourna immédiatement vers la Chiss qui reprit:  
Tu devrais prendre contact avec le général Pryde. En plus d'être un bon mentor, il redorera ta réputation c'est certain.»   
La plupart acquiescèrent vigoureusement l'idée d'Ushar. Ren connaissait cet homme, bien évidemment, mais il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, or il semblait qu'il fallait une première fois à tout. Sur ces bonnes paroles, Kylo succomba à la tentation et se servit un verre de Whisky, arrachant la bouteille des mains de Kuruk, de toute manière il avait assez bu, restant silencieux pendant que ses chevaliers discutaient. Il se félicitait intérieurement pour ce premier pas, certes les stratégies lentes n'étaient pas son point fort, mais au moins, personne ne le verra venir.

Pendant ce temps, la résistance s'était enfin mise à réfléchir à une manière discrète d'engager des nouveaux compagnons, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne restait qu'une petite trentaine de personnes, dont certaines étaient blessées, mais il leur fallait des armes, des vaisseaux et des ressources, ça n'était pas gagné. Poe, comme à son habitude, allait beaucoup trop vite, c'était presque comme si il cherchait à forcer le destin, or, dans leur triste situation, la moindre perte leur serait fatale.  
Au final, leur petite réunion ne les amena à rien et leurs nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, Leia elle-même dû intervenir pour mettre fin à la petite réunion, inutile de continuer dans ces conditions.  
Le groupe de résistants dissous, Poe laissa échapper sa colère, donnant un violent coup de poing sur la table qui projetait un hologramme, celui-ci trembla sous la violence du coup. Le pilote détestait attendre et dans cette situation en particulier, il détestait devoir laisser la galaxie entre les mains du premier ordre, Leia le comprenait, cela lui faisait tout autant de peine.  
«-Poe... souffla la générale, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dameron, encore rouge de colère. C'est impossible de se retourner contre le premier ordre, vous le savez très bien.  
-Et alors, au lieu de ça nous devons attendre et ne rien faire. Il s'emporta à nouveau. Je ne veux rien d'autre que trouver de l'aide, des alliés!   
-Je sais mais c'est trop tôt. Nous sommes trop recherchés et incapables de nous défendre, il faut nous cacher, ça n'est que temporaire. Continua Leia, toujours aussi calme, un calme qui apaisa l'âme enflammée du commandant. D'un côté il voulait riposter, tenter de faire avancer cette histoire, d'un autre côté il voulait rester sage et attendre patiemment comme Leia le voulait.  
-Mais combien de temps cela va durer?   
-Le temps que le premier ordre soit distrait par d'autres conflits, les systèmes ne se soumettront pas aussi facilement. Là, notre jour viendra Poe.»   
La générale Organa avait marqué un point, Dameron ne dit plus rien, approuvant, l'air toujours un peu dubitatif, la remarque de l'ancienne princesse d'Alderaan. Parce qu'effectivement, même si pour l'instant ils étaient la première cible à abattre du Premier Ordre, le nouveau Suprême Leader ne pourrait se résoudre qu'à les anéantir eux, ils ont une dictature à faire fonctionner et très vite il faudra basculer sur des projets et des conquêtes de plus grande ampleur qu'un groupe de trente récidivistes.

Moins irrité et plus optimiste, Poe sortit le nez de leur petite tente, prêt à allez manger son dînée, en retard. Il croisa Rey, la saluant au passage, elle courait déjà en direction de sa petite cabane, ses vieux livres entre les bras, elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais.   
Arrivant aux abords du grand feu sur lequel grillait un tas de créatures étranges, Poe observa un instant Finn, assis aux côtés de Rose. Les deux jeunes gens, collés l'un contre l'autre, partageant la même petite couverture, discutaient en se regardant droit dans les yeux de temps en temps. Dameron ne put s'empêcher d'en rire et de tirer profit de la situation.  
Lorsqu'il se faufila jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de Finn, le blanc que cela créa ne fit rire ni Rose, ni Finn qui l'étripait du regard.  
«-Franchement!  
-Quoi? Fit Poe d'un air faussement confus.  
-T'as pas mieux à faire?   
-Ah parce que j'interromps un rencard là? Oh... je m'excuse.»   
Le pauvre Finn baissa les yeux, il avait envie de s'enterrer vivant pour s'être fait démasqué tout seul, il n'osait même plus regarder Rose, elle qui avait rejoint Poe dans son fou rire, il était un incroyable tue-l'amour celui là.  
Même si Poe en avait très envie, il ne posa pas plus de questions, satisfait de l'embarras de son ami, ces deux là étaient touchants, aussi timides l'un que l'autre, pourtant leur profonde affection l'un pour l'autre était limpide, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'amour ne frappe pour de bon dans la résistance.  
Lorsque le silence s'installa entre le petit trio, Rose posa une question, voyant Rey aller et venir seule dans son coin de la base.  
«-Elle est toujours aussi solitaire?  
-Non... répondit Finn du tac au tac, elle a beaucoup changée depuis son retour parmi nous.  
-Tu penses que c'est à cause de Skywalker? De sa mort? De ce qu'elle a pu apprendre là bas? Poursuivît Poe en lançant un regard intrigué à Finn, ne quittant pas Rey des yeux.  
-Je n'en suis pas certain.»   
Il ne savait pas trop dire pourquoi, mais cela semblait presque trop facile d'accuser Skywalker, un vieux Jedi chez qui elle est partie quelques jours et avec qui elle aurait tué Snoke, enfin, c'était ce que Rey avait racontée.

Bien à l'abri du bruit et des regards, Rey ne comptait pas partir se coucher avant longtemps, elle avait du pain sur la planche. Se laissant tomber sur son tabouret de bois, Rey claqua les textes Jedi sur son "bureau", la vieille lampe qu'elle utilisait créant une atmosphère sereine, tamisée mais pas suffisamment visiblement pour apaiser l'apprentie Jedi, déjà lassée de tous cela. Ces fichus livres, elle n'y comprenait rien, bientôt trois semaines que la jeune femme les possédait et elle semblait découvrir une nouvelle page intraduisible chaque jour, c'était un fiasco total. Les rares aides qu'il y avait étaient les notes prises par Luke, souvent des détails, ne l'aidant pas à saisir le contexte du chapitre qu'elle lisait.   
Rey s'arrachait presque les cheveux, penchée au dessus du grimoire, ses yeux étaient rouges, elle était épuisée et aveuglée par la lumière artificielle, mais Rey poursuivit sa lecture. La pilleuse d'épave distinguait clairement les illustrations montrant les différentes composantes d'un sabre laser, passant sa main délicatement sur le bas de la page, elle cru même voir ce qui semblait être un schéma aidant à l'assemblage... mais l'encre avait bavé, il n'y avait plus que les textes pour l'aiguiller.   
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, après une bonne heure à étudier ces textes, la lampe rendit l'âme, plongeant Rey dans le noir. «C'est pas vrai!» râla cette dernière, seule dans la nuit, avant de poser lourdement sa tête sur le bureau.  
La lune d'Ajan Kloss reflétait sa lumière sur le cristal bleu, à nu, du sabre d'Anakin, trônant sur le bureau, comme un rappel de l'objectif de Rey.   
Ce soir là, elle pensa, serait-elle moins à bout de nerfs et épuisée si par magie le sabre ne s'était pas brisé? Sans doute que oui, mais sa pensée lui imposa une douloureuse vérité: s'il avait été intact cela voudrait dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle serait avec Ben, ou plutôt Kylo Ren. La jeune femme eut du mal à avaler sa salive, rien qu'en y pensant elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Mais malgré tout, il lui avait fait tellement de peine, en lui tendant sa main, il était si désespéré, autant qu'elle en fait, Rey le voyait encore approcher d'elle lentement, presque en tremblant, Rey entendait encore son "s'il te plaît" plein d'émotions.  
Et elle se figea, net. C'était la force, crépitant dans son esprit. Rey fut prise d'un nouveau frisson, une nouvelle fusion avec la force qui risquait de la mener juste devant lui. La jeune femme sauta de sa chaise, massant ses tempes avec ses mains tout en essayant de canaliser sa respiration, de se concentrer sur elle même, d'ignorer la force si puissante en elle.

Au final, après presque s'être ouverte à l'ennemi, Rey décida qu'il était temps pour elle de dormir et de finir avec cette journée au plus vite, avant que cela ne lui cause plus d'ennuis!  
C'est encore toute tremblante et sur le qui-vive qu'elle se déshabilla, revêtit son vieux short de nuit et sa chemisette de récup avant de se glisser dans ses draps.   
Même dans son lit, Rey ne parvint pas à trouver la paix, elle était droite comme un I, à l'affût du moindre bruit, elle ne se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle tenait fermement sa couverture entre ses poings. Si la jeune femme continuait comme ça, la nuit risquerait d'être longue. Rey ferma les yeux, la sensation était la même que de les laisser grands ouverts, ce qu'elle fit, fixant le haut de sa cabane, toujours sans bouger.  
Il fallait trouver une solution pour éviter l'insomnie qui semblait si gentiment s'offrir à Rey, et au final, c'est la quête du sommeil qui devint sa principale préoccupation. Petit à petit, la jeune femme pensa à ces nuits sur Jakku, où parfois, elle avait en tête les visages et les corps de certains hommes passant sur la planète, elle qui était habituée à la sale tête d'Unkar Plutt. Seule sur une planète déserte, elle avait tout son temps pour découvrir son corps. Aujourd'hui, elle était seule à nouveau, du moins elle en avait l'impression. Et, tout naturellement, la paume de sa main descendit, lentement, le long de son corps, passant sous son short gris, se frayant un chemin vers son clitoris. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, c'était là que le plaisir allait débuter, son esprit était concentré à lui fabriquer un partenaire, sa main s'appliquait, faisant de doux et lents gestes autour de son bouton enflé.  
Passant sa langue sur les lèvres, pressant plus fort les paupières, Rey vit désormais son amant fictif se dessiner, au fur et à mesure que son mouvement accélérait: grand, parsemé de grains de beauté qu'elle aimerait tous embrasser, aux cheveux noirs et longs, des yeux ambrés la scrutant. Et sa main glissa plus bas encore, un peu plus bas, avant qu'elle ne se décide de mettre un doigt dans son vagin, lui tirant un long et profond soupir. Son pouce continuait d'encercler son clitoris, son corps entier s'était perdu dans une mouvance harmonieuse et torride tandis que le dos de Rey s'arquait à chacun de ses mouvements, son doigt allant de plus en plus profondément en elle, qui se retenait de gémir. Elle sentait le plaisir monter, et les images défilant dans sa tête s'éclaircir, l'homme aux cheveux noirs semblait presque réellement avec elle, et dieu sait qu'elle le désirait, même s'il n'était qu'un mirage, qu'une illusion. La tension monta encore, un deuxième doigt s'ajouta au premier et la main encore libre de la jeune femme vint parcourir son corps à son tour, allant la caresser, la stimuler, encore plus fort. De l'extérieur Rey semblait possédée, pliée vers l'arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, contractant chaque muscles de son corps, un tel plaisir relevait presque de la torture. Mais comme toutes choses, il fallait que la torture cesse un jour si l'on ne voulait pas en mourir. Rey se laissa perdre tout contrôle, relâchant toutes les forces qui lui restaient dans ses deux mains, tortionnaires de son intimité. Aux images s'ajouta un feu d'artifices et une constellation de sensations lui faisant perdre la tête. L'intensité de son orgasme la fit comme grogner alors qu'elle se laissa retomber complètement sur sa couchette. Rey, en sueur et haletante, avait toujours les yeux fermés, voyant le corps masculin, objet de son fantasme d'un soir, disparaître. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu de simplement s'évaporer, il se transforma en une personne bien réelle: Kylo Ren, occupant toujours une place dans ses rêves, or la métamorphose fut tellement brève, gardant tant de points communs, que Rey, sonnée comme elle l'était, ne fit aucune différence et s'endormît profondément.

À l'autre bout de la galaxie, le nouveau Suprême Leader, très occupé à plancher sur des affaires économiques face à la nuit fraîchement tombée, du s'étirer un moment. Cela lui semblait très étrange, dans un tel moment, de se sentir d'un coup si bien, si détendu.  
Presque suffisamment fantasque pour lui donner envie d'abandonner et d'aller se coucher lui aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

Trois semaines, bientôt, cela fera un mois depuis la bataille de Crait. Pourtant c'était seulement maintenant que les morceaux du Supremacy commençaient à arriver sur Alzok III. Un long terrain avait été balayé pour y accueillir les restes du Destroyer de Snoke. L'idée venait de la générale Sloane, qui avait pensé qu'il serait utile de récupérer certaines archives peut-être encore intactes, voire même, par miracle, des indices sur la mort du grand Snoke. Kylo avait approuvé, non sans angoisse, l'idée de l'ancienne amirale, se forçant à croire qu'ils ne trouveront rien, qu'ils finiront par accepter sans broncher que ça soit Rey qui ai tué Snoke, officieusement.  
Immobile, dans le froid, il regardait les vaisseaux manœuvrer pour poser la carcasse du Supremacy, découpé en de minuscules morceaux de vaisseau, rien de très intéressant en somme, mais cela tuait le temps du Suprême Leader qui était déjà lassé des réunions financières et militaires n'allant de toute façon pas assez vite à son goût.  
«-Suprême Leader? un officier sortit de la base, sortant Kylo Ren de sa rêverie.  
-Oui. Gronda-t-il, comme à son habitude.  
-Le conseil Suprême est prêt à vous recevoir.»  
Il tourna les talons en direction du conseil en grognant, il avait oublié ce fameux conseil hebdomadaire, surtout qu'aujourd'hui il avait une annonce à faire au général Pryde, le faire devenir son bras droit, son conseiller, bien qu'il n'aimait pas recevoir de conseils. Il l'avait fait revenir des colonies minières et remplacé par un autre général rien que pour cela, son plan avait donc tout intérêt à être très efficace.

Et de son côté la résistance ramait toujours autant. Il n'y avait toujours rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre, quoique Kaydel venait de revenir du fin fond de la forêt vierge avec une bonne et étrange nouvelle.  
«-Ma générale, Poe, nous venons de trouver quelque chose dans la forêt. Le ton plutôt joyeux et optimiste de Kaydel laissa Poe et Leia quelque peu perplexe, que pouvaient-ils bien trouver dans cette jungle immense.  
-Dites moi? Fit Leia.  
-À l'est, dans une grotte, nous avons trouvé quatre vieux x-wings. Poe voulut se pincer, qu'est-ce que des X-wings pourraient bien faire là.  
-Des X-wings? La générale n'avait pas l'air d'y croire non plus.  
-Et bien... nous avons trouvé... des explorateurs, ou ce qu'il en reste, j'en déduis qu'ils sont restés pour morts ici. Les vaisseaux doivent être à court de carburant, mais pas inutilisable. Poe, qui avait été plutôt calme jusqu'ici sursauta, sembla s'animer d'un coup avant de s'exclamer et de partir, direction l'est.  
-Très bien! Allons voir ça tout de suite!»   
Le voilà déjà prêt, en train de mobiliser les troupes pour jeter un coup d'œil à ces vaisseaux. Leia baissa la tête une seconde, la main sur son front, il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais.

Pas mal d'entre eux se joignirent à Poe et Kaydel, dont Finn et Rey. Arrivant dans la petite grotte, certains eurent de petits hauts le cœur, Kaydel avait parlé de squelettes, en réalité il s'agissait plutôt de cadavres en décompositions, c'était assez rebutant. Bien sûr Poe ne perdit pas un instant, il ne chercha pas à comprendre et sauta dans le premier X-wing qui se présenta à lui. Kaydel voulut riposter et lui dire d'attendre avant de faire démarrer les moteurs... mais c'était trop tard, les petits réacteurs soufflèrent un long panache de fumée noire, sentant fort le carburant, manquant d'étouffer les quelques personnes présentes ici.  
«-Incroyable! S'exclama Poe, le X-wing avait démarré sans difficulté et le carburant ne semblait pas avoir coulé.  
-Venez voir, par là.» Rey était déjà plus loin dans la grotte, une lampe torche à la main. Visiblement la jeune femme avait trouvé quelque chose.  
Poe laissa son nouveau jouet un temps et rejoignit Rey à son tour. Tous ensembles, ils extirpèrent du sol un long filet, lourd et métallique. Une moitié de la surface du filet brillait légèrement lorsqu'il était exposé à la lumière.  
«-C'est de l'aluminium. Fit l'un des résistants qui les accompagnait.  
-Et ça a quelque chose de particulier? Demanda Finn dans la foulée.  
-L'aluminium empêche les ondes électromagnétiques de passer, autrement dit, étendre un filet au dessus de la base empêcherait les radars du premier ordre de nous détecter.  
-Interessant...» Poe marmonna dans sa barbe, c'était un vrai trésor cette caverne et ce vieux filet leur serait très utile bien qu'il risquerait d'être fort difficile à transporter, vu sa taille et son poids.

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'avec ça et les quatre X-Wings qui volaient... plus ou moins, quand Leia les vit arriver elle retenu son souffle, c'était des vieux modèles, qui tanguaient au moindre coup de vent, les stabilisateurs devaient être morts. Et pire, lorsque Poe atterrit, le pied avant du vaisseau se cassa, laissant tomber l'engin vers l'avant, juste devant Rose qui leva les yeux aux ciels.  
Finn arriva tout de suite vers elle, en l'appelant de vive voix.  
«-Rose! Rose! On va avoir besoin de toi pour les vaisseaux. Il semblait sûr de lui.  
-Finn, comment veux tu que je... la jeune femme prit un air désolé, elle était toujours infirme, obligée de se tenir à une béquille et incapable de se pencher.  
-Je sais, mais tu es la meilleure dans ton domaine. Si tu t'occupes de gérer les équipes, je suis sûr que ces vaisseaux seront comme neuf.»  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire attendri face à la confiance que lui accordait Finn, et rien que pour cela, elle allait faire de son mieux pour les aider, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête.  
Puis arriva le grand filet, dont Kaydel supervisait déjà l'installation à peine entrée dans la base. Leia apprenait tout sur le tas, observait sans intervenir au milieu de ce soudain remue ménage. Normalement, les codes voulaient que tous projets soient présentés au général et que lui seul prenne la décision finale, mais Leia n'était pas de ce bord, elle préférait les voir faire leur vie, se débrouiller et organiser leur nouvelle base avec passion plutôt que de les brimer avec cette question d'étiquette, ils étaient une famille, pas un régime autoritaire.

Au même moment le conseil suprême prenait fin sur la base principale du premier ordre et les généraux étaient tous intérieurement ravis d'avoir eu face à eux un Suprême Leader coopératif. Ils avaient enchaîné les discussions militaires, financières sans problèmes, développés le projet de démantèlement du Supremacy, organisé un voyage vers les banques de Canto bight et débloqué un budget pour construire une nouvelle flotte de Destroyers. Et dans cette heure et demie de discussion, jamais Kylo ne s'était interposé, jamais il n'avait refusé leurs projets, Hux le trouvait même docile! Et désormais les généraux attendaient du jeune Suprême Leader qu'il lève le conseil suprême, à moins qu'il n'ai quelque chose à ajouter.  
Et effectivement, il avait une surprise pour eux, bonne ou mauvaise, mais cela dépendait du camp où l'on était.  
«-Général Pryde. Déclara-t-il sans bouger le moindre muscle. Venez ici. Kylo se décala sans quitter le général des yeux, l'homme était perdu, sembla presque fébrile lorsqu'il vint face à Ren.   
-Suprême Leader... commença Pryde avant d'être sévèrement interrompu.  
-À genoux général.  
Pryde regarda la table un instant, là où tous retenaient leur souffle, avant de s'exécuter.  
-Bien, Suprême Leader.   
Il laissa le champ libre à Kylo, toujours aussi froid et statique.  
-En tant que Leader du Premier Ordre et de la galaxie, je vous désigne, Général Enric Pryde, en tant qu'allégeant et que premier conseiller de l'ordre.»   
Ils faillirent tous tomber de leurs chaises, Pryde frissonna avant de relever la tête et de regarder le visage neutre de Kylo Ren en jubilant, tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion. Les autres généraux en avaient le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés. Seul Hux sortait du lot, il était déjà jaloux à en mourir, fronçant les sourcils, ne cherchant pas à cacher son mécontentement, une fois encore il regretta de ne pas l'avoir tué d'un coup de blaster dans la tête lorsqu'il était inconscient sur le Supremacy.  
«-Relevez vous!  
-C'est un honneur, Suprême Leader.» ajouta Pryde en se relevant sous les yeux perçants du roux qui brûlait de rage. 

Et dès que le conseil fut levé et la pièce déverrouillée, Hux se rua vers l'extérieur, marchant d'un pas pressant, poussant les troopers sans la moindre gêne, hurlant des injures dans sa tête.  
Derrière, Kylo qui allait devoir détailler les principales tâches de Pryde, se sentait satisfait, hautement satisfait même, de voir cette vermine ainsi éprise de jalousie. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

Le rouquin enfonça la porte, surprenant la capitaine Demali, faisant passer des tests à des stormtroopers afin de les associer à la classe des spytroopers, une unité de troopers classiques et fondus dans la masse, servant à prévenir d'éventuels soulèvements, comme l'a fait Finn par exemple.  
Mais cette séance de sélection hebdomadaire fut vivement interrompue par le général Hux qui ne cachait désormais plus sa rage.  
Ils étaient tous les deux face à face dans une petite pièce rouge surplombant la salle de tests. Cachée derrière la vitre teintée de celle-ci, Selemn prit la parole à travers le comlink disposé sur l'unique meuble du lieu.  
«Repliez vous, je suis demandée, nous continuerons plus tard.» fit la belle rousse un peu pressée elle aussi, sachant pertinemment que Hux était venu pour calmer ses nerfs. Demali resta de marbre face à lui qui tournait en rond comme un tigre en cage, furieux comme jamais, avant de prendre la parole sans ménager sa colère pour autant.  
«-Ce crétin de Ren! Il ne cesse de me faire de l'ombre!  
-Que s'est-il passé? Selemn alla droit au but.  
-Pryde. Il l'a récupéré du fin fond de la galaxie et l'a choisi comme bras droit! Cela a toujours été MA place, celle qui m'était destinée, il essaye de me jeter aux oubliettes. Puis il recommença à tourner en rond, répétant inlassablement la même phrase: mais cela ne se passera pas comme ça, oh non ça ne passera pas comme ça.»   
Le temps de laisser passer l'orage, La capitaine Demali s'assît sur la table noire au centre de la pièce, son regard mielleux dirigé vers le général et ses longues jambes croisées. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Hux se tourna enfin pour lui face face, silencieux cette fois.  
«-Armitage... Selemn lui sourit gentiment et sa mit à marcher vers lui. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laisser faire, et... elle passa sa main sur le col de son vêtement, le remettant en place, je sais aussi que vous êtes tout à fait capable de gérer seul n'importe quelle situation mieux que ces deux Hommes réunis. Alors il suffirait de décupler votre pouvoir.  
-Que suggérez vous? Finit par demander le général, soudainement figé par sa proximité avec la sulfureuse Selemn.  
-Que vous vous choisissiez un bras droit vous aussi. La rousse pencha la tête sur le côté, avant d'ajouter, un sourire au coins des lèvres, ou plus que ça.   
Hux ria légèrement, intérieurement très flatté par les avances de la capitaine Demali.  
-Vous êtes très intelligente!» Ajouta-t-il   
Un grésillement, puis une voix, le coupa. Les deux personnes eurent le réflexe de reculer d'un pas. «les généraux sont attendus sur le pont Nord, secteur de démantèlement 4.» on les attendait proche des restes du Supremacy, sans doute pour leur présenter l'ordre des opérations.   
Selemn laissa donc Hux reculer, sans le quitter des yeux, et avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, il tourna un instant la tête.  
«-Vous partez pour les colonies?  
-C'est exact, une semaine, prendre des nouvelles des Spytroopers présents sur le terrain.  
-À votre retour, je veux vous voir dans mes quartiers à la tombée de la nuit... pour trouver une solution à notre problème ensemble, comme vous l'avez si bien suggérée, Selemn.   
-Avec joie.»   
Sans plus de cérémonie, Hux quitta la pièce, laissant la grande rousse seule, le cœur battant, très pressée à l'idée de le rejoindre. Et cette hâte semblait réciproque, pour Hux, qui voyait une solution à son problème de "Suprême Leader", un premier pas vers une éventuelle rébellion à l'encontre de Ren et il fallait l'avouer, en très belle compagnie.  
De plus, il en était sorti apaisé, prêt à rejoindre les autres généraux avec un sourire rayonnant.

Sur Ajan Kloss, Rey avait à nouveau disparue, désormais, c'était presque normal de la voir s'évaporer, mais cela demeurait inquiétant, pour Leia notamment qui la trouvait particulièrement fermée, changée et comme coupée en deux, brisée dans la force. En regardant les confins de la forêt tropicale, la générale songeait à comment renouer un vrai contact avec la future Jedi et savoir lui faire dire la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Et effectivement, Rey s'entraînait d'arrache pieds, vidant son esprit, surtout après la presque-connexion qui aurait pu avoir lieu. Les yeux bandés, Rey se laissait aller à son instinct, tentant de tenir l'équilibre sur une souche tout en faisant des mouvements avec son bâton, les plus fluides possible.  
Pour l'instant, elle n'était retombée qu'une seule fois sur le sol et sur ses deux pieds en prime! Son entraînement quotidien se passait à merveille. Les jambes tremblotantes de la jeune femme se stabilisaient sur la surface glissante de la souche au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait confiance en elle et en son équilibre.

Ce qui était drôle dans cette histoire, c'était qu'au même moment, Kylo Ren s'était lui aussi isolé dans sa salle d'entraînement personnelle. Moins doux avec lui même, c'était contre trois Droïdes armées de lances qu'il combattait. Son sabre laser fermement dans sa main, il assénait des coups sans retenue aux droïdes, soufflant comme une bête. Quelque part, en laissant sa rage et sa soif de destruction le mener dans son entraînement, il alimentait l'obscurité qui avait tendance à fuir son âme. Il planta son sabre crépitant dans le sol en moquette, la brûlant un peu, pour écraser l'avant dernier Droïde qu'il lui restait à battre, encore un et il ne comptait pas y aller de main morte.

Rey quant à elle songea à augmenter la difficulté de son exercice. Elle troqua sa petite souche pour un tronc, la surface arrondie et moussue ajoutait une difficulté plutôt considérable. Mais Rey ne se découragea pas, banda ses yeux l'air déterminée et se concentra en détendant ses épaule un coup. Après ça seulement, la jeune femme se mit en mouvement, articulant doucement ses bras dans un premier temps, stabilisant ses appuis fragiles. Très vite, Rey trouva son rythme, une sorte d'équilibre, les yeux bandés, c'était presque comme si le monde avait un relief complètement différent.

Pour Ren les choses n'étaient pas si évidentes, lui qui s'énervait à défaut de se concentrer. Si les deux premiers Droïdes avaient été simples à éliminer, ce dernier le faisait grandement suer. À peine Kylo s'était il relevé d'une précédente chute que voilà la machine flottant droit vers lui.   
Dans ses yeux brûlants de haine, on y distinguait le reflet métallique du droïde, bloqué dans ses pupilles tel son objectif, sa proie, qu'il n'abandonnera pas. Il sentait des picotements de rage se répandre dans tout son corps prêt à bondir sur le Droïde, sauf que cette fois-ci, Kylo réfléchit et se fixa un plan d'attaque. Et enfin, il s'élança en hurlant vers le Droïde, évitant sa lance dans une pirouette, et le coupa finalement en deux. Dans son geste, alors qu'il reculait, sa force chargée à bloc, il se heurta douloureusement à quelque chose, quelque chose d'invisible. Ren retomba sur le sol, aussi vite assommé que le Droïde fut détruit.

Et Rey, elle, lâcha son bâton, son dos heurtant de plein fouet cette même surface invisible. La jeune femme retomba sur le sol, glissant sur le tronc, l'atterrissage sur le matelas de feuille ne fut pas agréable, elle avait l'impression que sa nuque s'était disloquée. 

Mais surtout, même si leur chute ne fut pas très agréable, et leur contact assez brutal, ce n'était pas de la douleur qu'ils affichaient sur leurs visages, mais de la surprise. Chacun de son côté de la galaxie était statufié, Kylo assis dans sa pièce noire et Rey à plat ventre au beau milieu de la forêt vierge. La connexion s'était ouverte l'espace d'un instant, une simple seconde qui fut suffisante pour les perdre tous les deux dans une incompréhension intense, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes et avaient compris ce qu'il venait de ce passer.  
Mais ce fut trop rapide, trop soudain, trop brutal pour leur permettre de réfléchir, de comprendre et de raisonner. De chaque côté du lien mystique qui les liait, Rey comme Kylo Ren demeuraient immobiles et fébriles tandis que le long souffle de force s'effaçait dans un frisson glaçant, les laissant dans leur stupéfaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain arriva vite et Rey avait, une fois de plus, extrêmement mal dormi. Cette sorte de connexion futile qui avait eue lieu la veille l'avait effrayée, en effet c'était la preuve que le lien s'affinait, devenait plus sensible à leur aura de force. Tête baissée, plongée dans ses pensées, Rey se mis sur un banc, une assiette presque vide en main, elle n'avait même pas faim tellement ce fut stressant, et pire, désormais la jeune femme s'efforçait de redoubler d'efforts et redoutait le moment où elle devra faire face à la force pour poursuivre son entraînement.  
Rey était si loin dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas saluée Poe et Kaydel, pourtant assis face à elle.  
«-Hey! Salut! Fit Poe en remuant la main devant elle, qui sursauta.  
-Oh, salut! Je... suis désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir. Répondit elle d'un air profondément désolé.  
-C'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. La rassura Kaydel.  
-Tu m'as l'air fatiguée?  
-Ooh oui! Rey fit un long soupir, son manque de sommeil ne passait pas inaperçu, dans ses vêtements gris, elle paraissait malade et blanche, sans parler de ces cernes protubérantes. Devenir un Jedi, seule, c'est bien moins évident que ce que je pensais.» il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à Poe et Kaydel, mais son entraînement Jedi demeurait le cadet de ses soucis, le centre du problème portait plutôt une cape et des vêtements noirs.  
Heureusement pour elle, Poe et Kaydel étaient de bons compagnons et, au fur et à mesure que la conversation se poursuivait, Rey avait la sensation de se réveiller, de se détendre un peu.

Un grondement sourd réveilla brutalement le reste de la base et mit en alerte la plupart des résistants, Poe sauta sur ses jambes et rejoignit Finn qui courait vers lui. Des vaisseaux venaient de quitter l'hyperespace dans la stratosphère d'Ajan Kloss et descendaient à pleine vitesse vers eux, des B-wings, A-wings et d'autres petits vaisseaux.   
Le feu fut immédiatement ouvert, avec le peu de Blasters qu'ils avaient à portée de mains, leurs tirs étaient inutiles et n'empêchèrent pas ces vaisseaux étrangers de se poser en catastrophe non loin de la base. «À couvert!» Ordonna Poe, qui grimpa dans un X-wing en réparation. Ils attendaient, cachés dans le centre névralgique de leur petit campement, que ces étrangers se montrent.  
«-Stop! Une voix masculine s'éleva de derrière les buis.  
-Ne tirez pas!» ajouta une autre voix.   
malgré cela les résistants restaient prêts, le doigt sur la détente, en voyant les arbustes remuer.  
«Nous venons comme amis.» un jeune homme, aux yeux assez clairs, l'air fétiche, se laissa tomber à genoux, les bras en l'air. Son visage trahissait son angoisse, mais dégageait aussi une sorte de confiance qui poussa Leia à se dégager de derrière le corvette et de s'approcher de lui.  
«-Qui êtes vous? Comment vous nous avez trouvés? Fit elle en maintenant son autorité.  
-Je m'appelle Beaumont, Beaumont Kin, commença le principal intéressé chez qui la voix tremblait. Euh... nous venons de Lah'mu, c'est Duran Gaek, celui qui vous a amené ici qui nous a prévenu, il nous a dit que si on voulait rejoindre la résistance, c'était maintenant ou jamais. La générale fut surprise, agréablement surprise, de voir que le vieillard qui les avait accompagné ici était parvenu à saupoudrer un peu d'espoir dans le cœur de ces jeunes gens, suffisamment pour qu'ils viennent à eux.  
-Vous vouliez rejoindre la résistance? Fit Poe en se relevant lui aussi, tandis que l'entièreté du groupe baissait les armes.  
-Oui! La réponse de Beaumont fut solennelle.  
-Sortez tous d'ici! Fit ce dernier, et vous, suivez moi.»   
Beaumont et les trois jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient se mirent à marcher timidement dans les pas de Poe. La journée commençait sur les chapeaux de roue et même si cet événement paraissait insignifiant, il voulait dire beaucoup aux yeux de la résistance, cela prouvait que des gens étaient encore capable d'abandonner leur confort pour se joindre à eux, ou peut-être que la vie sous le premier ordre devenait de plus en plus intenable.  
«-Elle m'a l'air jeune cette petite? Murmura Rose à l'oreille de Finn qui se mit à suivre discrètement cette dernière du regard.   
-Très!   
-C'est désolant de voir que même des enfants seraient prêts à mourir pour pouvoir espérer grandir libre.»   
Finn ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, Rose avait raison. Cette petite, aux longs cheveux bruns et ondulés, pâle et écorchée ici et là n'avait pas l'air de vivre une enfance heureuse... et Finn savait ce que c'était, Rose aussi ceci dit.  
Les voilà armés de quatre nouvelles têtes, dénichés d'une manière plutôt étrange et inattendue, mais le spectacle était fini et il fallait songer à se remettre au travail. Rey quant à elle avait un entraînement à poursuivre, chose qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, stressée à l'idée d'ouvrir une connexion, et à nouveau, la voilà plongée dans ses pensées, seule avec ses craintes.

Et si il y en avait un autre qui pouvait s'inquiéter, c'était bien le général Hux. Depuis son bureau, il observait, crispé, le capitaine Demali monter à bord d'un vaisseau. Il allait se retrouver seul et sans personne à qui confier ses plans machiavéliques, cette idée le rongeait véritablement de l'intérieur.   
Selemn se tenait face à la vieille Sloane, elles échangeaient quelques mots. C'était un bref échange visiblement plaisant compte tenu du large sourire qu'affichait Selemn Demali.  
Mais arriva ce moment où le vaisseau finit par disparaître, laissant le regard du général sur une piste bétonnée, triste et vide, c'était le retour à la normale et il avait de toute manière, de quoi passer son temps.   
Il se rassit à son bureau, déjà lassé et fatigué, et ouvrit le dernier dossier que l'on lui avait envoyé sur son datapad, quelque chose de simple, mais d'intéressant.  
"Conformément aux décisions prises lors du conseil suprême, le Suprême Leader sera amené à se déplacer, dès que possible, sur Cantonica, pour sa rencontre avec la délégation financière du premier ordre et ses partenaires..." Hux passa les détails et les buts de cette réunion, c'était de toute manière toujours la même chose: se faire pardonner, proposer un investissement, leur forcer la main, promettre de les rembourser, déclarer une guerre et asservir le système qui s'y oppose. Mais, à la fin de cette longue et interminable liste, une mention spéciale ne put retenir Hux de triompher secrètement. Parmis les ordres donnés aux généraux restant sur la base d'Alzok III Hux y était mentionné comme "Chargé d'accompagner et d'assister le général Pryde dans ses tâches." Kylo laissait donc son petit chien à la niche? Pratique pour le général jaloux, surtout si il avait comme mission de le seconder, en d'autres termes, sa sphère d'influence deviendrait exponentielle aux cotés de Pryde, même si cela restait provisoire.  
Ravi, le rouquin se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil. Très vite, il fut rejoint par une seconde masse rousse, une drôle de boule de poils qui n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans une base militaire, elle venait de sauter sur ses genoux.  
«Toujours se méfier du plus petit des insectes, Millicent, car il sera toujours plus vénéneux que le grand lion.» dit il en caressant généreusement le chat déjà à moitié assoupi sur lui.

Et si Kylo Ren envahissait l'esprit de Hux, le siens était envahi par les conseils incessants de Pryde. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils marchaient autour des chantiers et baies de réparation des Destroyers et en une heure Pryde ne l'avait pas bouclé plus de deux minutes. Pour être honnête, Ren ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. L'avoir comme bras droit relevait plus du sacrifice que d'une idée de génie, peut-être aurait il dû prendre quelqu'un d'un peu plus jeune. Parmis tous les conseils, les histoires qu'il a pu raconter, une question vint littéralement estomaquer Kylo.  
«-Qui est d'ailleurs cette "Jedi" que nous traquons?   
Le sang du jeune Suprême Leader ne fit qu'un tour, une simple allusion à Rey suffisait pour le rendre fébrile... et par la force qu'il détestait ça.  
-C'est une pilleuse d'épave. Corrigea Kylo, agacé de devoir parler de Rey.  
-Une pilleuse d'épave? Et elle a su venir à bout de notre ancien guide suprême, espérons que cela ne se reproduise pas.   
-Cela ne se reproduira pas, c'est une certitude. Et il était bien placé pour le savoir, il savait que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sa lumière, pas sa peau.  
-Si j'étais vous, une ennemie aussi sournoise et puissante, il faut l'admettre, serait à exécuter sur le champ et sans une once de pitié. Pryde dépassa involontairement les bornes, les muscles de Kylo se raidirent, il avait envie d'hurler et de le tuer sur le coup. Rey était à lui, et à lui seul, et IL avait le choix de son sort.  
-Il s'agit de MES ordres, et cette fille, je la veux vivante! Gronda Kylo d'une voix presque tremblante.  
Il s'était emporté, Pryde l'avait remarqué et ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi Kylo avait été si offensé par ses dires, cette fille devait être vraiment particulière, peut-être devait-elle posséder un atout de taille pour eux qu'ils ignoraient.   
Ren avait lui aussi remarqué son manque de contrôle, s'emballer ainsi pour Rey, cette pilleuse d'épave... il en avait presque honte. «Je dois vous laisser général Pryde, mes chevaliers m'attendent pour notre entraînement quotidien.» ce fut la seule excuse valable qu'il trouva pour s'enfuir, de plus, dans son état, il valait mieux qu'il rejoigne un Droïde de combat au plus vite pour ne pas transformer un stormtrooper en punching-ball.

Du côté de la résistance, on commençait à faire doucement connaissance avec les quatre nouveaux arrivants et Leia avait pris Beaumont à part, elle avait des questions à lui poser.  
«-D'où venez vous? Vous me paraissez très cultivé pour un humain errant sur Lah'mu.  
-Je... je suis né sur Lect et ai grandi sur Hosnian Prime. À la mention de la planète détruite, Leia baissa la tête. J'étais en voyage lorsque le système a été détruit, je devais intégrer l'université d'Histoire galactique en tant que professeur quelques jours après. Ajouta-t-il.  
Leia comprenait son besoin de se battre, elle ne connaissait que très bien cette sensation: celle de perdre sa famille, tout son monde et celui qui abritait ses souvenirs.  
-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance... et nous sommes très heureux de vous avoir à nos côtés. La générale ne plaisantait pas, c'était un véritable cadeau.  
-Merci beaucoup de nous accepter parmis vous.»  
Beaumont était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'il leva la tête, la plus petite des recrues se cachait derrière le voile de tissus, à écouter discrètement. «Beth!» s'exclama-t-il, gêné du comportement de la petite, qui disparût dans la seconde. Leia ne s'en soucia pas, elle était jeune, ça n'était rien de grave, Beaumont n'avait pas à s'alarmer pour une simple démonstration de curiosité.  
Mais, de son côté, la jeune fille continuait de courir. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle finit par heurter Rey, qui revenait d'un entraînement approximatif et catastrophique. Rey hoqueta de surprise, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir non plus et son étonnement se fit plus intense encore lorsqu'elle découvrit la petite fille sur le sol humide, elle semblait très mal à l'aise, en plus de la timidité naturelle qui émanait d'elle.  
«-Désolée... marmonna la petite.  
-Ce n'est rien, nous ne nous sommes juste pas vues. Rey se baissa et aida la jeune fille à se relever, elle qui avait les yeux rivés au sol et les mains en sueurs.   
Tu ne t'es pas faite mal? Rey découvrit et reconnu seulement maintenant le visage de cette jeune fille, elle faisait partie des nouvelles recrues qui avaient fait irruptions ce matin.  
-Non, ça va. Elle osa enfin répondre à Rey en fuyant toujours son regard. Elle avait quelque chose d'attendrissant qui piquait la curiosité de Rey.  
-Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Beth.  
-Et tu as quel âge?   
-quatorze ans.  
Le sourire de la jeune femme se rompit, Rey laissa s'échapper une petite interjection. Quatorze ans? Et elle était déjà sur le front, elle pensait être la seule à avoir une enfance misérable, avec Finn, mais visiblement, cela semblait être monnaie courante dans la galaxie. Beth, qui avait toute sa vie devant elle, avait choisi un chemin qui lui donnait milles raisons de mourir.  
-Ravie de te rencontrer, Beth! Reprit Rey, avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible face à la jeune fille crispée qui se tenait devant elle. Rey allait faire demi tour et retourner dans son abri de fortune lorsque la langue de Beth se délia:  
-Et que la force soit avec vous Rey!»  
Rey ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle savait qui elle était, Rey de nulle part avait une place dans la tête des gens. Très vite la réalité reprit le pas, c'était une place qu'elle ne méritait pas, surtout de la part d'une soit disant Jedi incapable de méditer et rongée par une peur irraisonnée. Rey se demandait si il ne valait pas mieux en parler à Leia, mais pour que ça puisse avoir un sens pour elle... il faudrait aborder le sujet "Ben" où Kylo Ren, et cela serait aussi difficile pour elle que pour la mère meurtrie qu'était devenue Leia dans ses vieux jours.

Malgré sa rencontre attendrissante avec la jeune Beth, Rey entra dans sa cabane, frustrée, lassée de tourner en rond, elle n'avait aucun repère et il lui était impossible de continuer dans cette voie. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soufflant, les mains crispée sur son ventre. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait été que colère et violence, aucun équilibre et tous ça pour éviter de se retrouver face à Kylo, c'était pathétique et elle n'avait gagné qu'une belle éraflure sur son avant bras, à force de jouer l'acrobate dans les branchages.  
Rey se leva, observant la plaie salît, il y avait un petit kit médical dissimulé derrière la bassine lui servant de bain.  
La "pièce" était petite mais Rey prenait son temps, marchant lentement, de plus en plus lentement, jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement. Il y avait une présence subtile dans la force, trop subtile pour que Rey puisse saisir toute sa complexité. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, la jeune femme ne s'en inquiéta pas, c'était calme et apaisant, c'était un leurre qui venait de l'appâter vers ce quoi elle devait un jour affronter de nouveau. Le changement fut brutal, Rey fut tétanisée, à bout de souffle tandis que les murs de bois disparaissaient sous un voile sombre et... avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour se sortir de là, la lueur rouge sang et le crépitement de la lame de Kylo ren illumina les traits de son visage paniqué. Rey écarquilla les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils, face à un Suprême Leader baignant dans la sueur et la stupeur, il semblait aussi perdu et enragé qu'elle.   
Il venait d'être interrompu en plein entraînement qui plus est, expliquant pourquoi il avait son sabre en main.  
Or Rey n'en savait rien, elle soupçonnait Kylo de vouloir la tuer. C'est par réflexe qu'elle chercha autour d'elle une arme, mais laquelle? Le sabre était rompu et un simple bâton ne servirait à rien. Et tandis qu'elle gesticulait maladroitement, Kylo éteignit son sabre sans effacer la colère sur son visage, Rey s'immobilisa et le transperça à nouveau du regard. La pièce était silencieuse, leurs souffles étaient courts.  
Ses poings se serraient de plus en plus et Rey déglutit, personne n'osait rompre le silence, celui qui le ferait serait presque perçu comme un perdant.  
Pourtant ce combat de regards ne dura pas éternellement et la pression qui planait dans l'atmosphère fit craquer Rey:   
«Va-t'en!» S'exclama la jeune femme en se retournant brusquement, une larme de rage roula sur sa joue. Pourtant Kylo Ren resta de marbre, ils ne pouvaient de toute façon rien faire, c'était la force qui prenait les décisions pour eux en ces instants.  
Rey refusait de l'admettre et chaque secondes rendait la situation de plus en plus insoutenable, sa colère écrasait sa raison. Elle se retourna, en furie et cria cette fois sans cacher ses larmes:   
«-Je t'ai dit va-t'en!   
Kylo n'aurait pas imaginé que des mots si simples puissent lui faire tant de mal. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus lui aussi, de lui faire sentir toute la honte qu'elle lui avait infligé le jour où elle l'avait abandonné sur le Supremacy. Au lieu de ça, sa voix monocorde ne fut en mesure d'articuler qu'une pauvre phrase:  
-C'est toi qui est partie, c'est toi qui t'en es allée.  
Rey resta bloqué la bouche grande ouverte, il avait du culot de retourner ainsi la situation et de lui reprocher un geste dont il était responsable, et elle allait le lui faire savoir.  
-Espèce de sale égoïste! J'avais tort, tu as toujours été qu'un monstre!» Rey ne prit aucunes pincettes et accentua volontairement ce dernier mot qui lui alla droit au cœur. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas en revanche, c'était qu'il active son sabre pour déferler sa haine contre un objet qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de voir. Enfin, un mur plus exactement. Sa remarque cinglante lui avait fait plus de mal qu'un coup de sabre laser le long du visage, il se sentait mal, coupable et faible de ne pas être en mesure de la détester, de l'humilier comme elle l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises avec lui.  
Et Rey recula, le voyant s'enflammer à chaque coup de sabre, tandis qu'elle peinait à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, de sa haine qui transparaissait sur son doux visage, derrière les larmes.  
Lorsque Kylo se stoppa, il secoua la tête, il essayait de se raisonner, elle était une menace, une ennemie, il n'y avait pas d'illusions à se faire. Pour s'en convaincre, Ren du se brûler la langue:  
«-Puisque je suis un monstre, je te trouverai... et je te tuerai. Fit il en la fixant.  
-TU mourras avant!»   
Rey ne sût même pas si il avait été en mesure d'entendre sa réponse, la sensation de chaleur qui inondait la pièce avait déjà disparue. Elle était à nouveau seule et bouleversée. Au moins, ce pas avait été franchi, et ça venait de la conforter à l'idée d'en parler à Leia demain, c'était décidé, après tout, il s'agissait d'une vulgaire bête, un animal sauvage destiné à être traqué, chassé et tué... du moins, c'était ce qu'elle fut en mesure de penser sur le moment, et même là, quelque part dans son inconscient, c'était douloureux à imager.

Ren, aussi laissé pour seul dans la salle d'entraînement qui lui était réservé, jeta son sabre à l'autre bout de la pièce en hurlant. S'appuyant contre le mur tant sa colère inondante était déstabilisante, il se maudissait déjà pour avoir ainsi agis et perdu le contrôle, il avait été faible et mauvais sur toute la ligne. Que voulait il bien faire? L'exécuter de sang froid? Même s'il avait des tendances mégalomanes sur ce point, il avait admis dès l'instant où il l'avait vue sur Takodana qu'il serait incapable de lui faire du mal, rien que de lui extorquer la carte avait été un calvaire pour sa bonne conscience, le peu qu'il en restait.  
Kylo se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur ciselé par ses coups de sabre. Une fois assis, il songea, comment allait il faire si cela se reproduisait? Et pire encore, lui qui se voulait meurtrier et sanglant, comment allait il garder sa crédibilité face à elle? Et au milieu de ça, une petite lumière pleurait l'abandon qu'il ressentait, et l'espoir revigoré par l'apparition de Rey face à lui.


End file.
